This invention relates generally to an appliance for facilitating the blood drawing process. More particularly, this invention relates to an appliance uniquely adapted for use in drawing blood from children or adults. In one especially important embodiment, the appliance is used with a conventional vacuum blood collection container system and a conventional blood draw cannula assembly such as a “butterfly” blood drawing assembly.